Praetor of Insularia
The Governor of the Regional Government of Insularia (Selucian: Praetor de Insularia) or simply the Praetor of Insularia, is the first minister of the devolved government of the Selucian province of Insularia. The Praetorship is one of the three branches of the Regional Government of Insularia, the institution whereby the government of the province is organized. The other two branches of are the Senate of Insularia and the Council of Government. The current Praetrix of Insularia is Dalius Kostos of the IMCS, who has held the office since 4580. List of officeholders Majority means the winning party got an absolute majority in the regional chamber; Coalition means the winning party needed to agree with one or more parties in order to have majority in the chamber; Minority means the winning party did not have an absolute majority in the regional chamber, regardless of whether it was in coalition with other parties or not. n1: Plubio Caius served as interim Praetor of Insularia while Zenon Gogolas was serving as international researcher against the Wolfsheim plague. He previously served as senator in the Insularian parliament and spokesman of his party. n2: Hegio Cyprias served as interim Praetor of Insularia after the decease of Tadia Sennia Bitucus in January 4552. Prior to this, he served as Secretary of Science of the Insularian government. File:Helios Sigilis.jpg|''Helios Sigilis, served 4499-4503 File:Littera-0.jpg|Paulus Bruccius Littera, served 4511-4522 File:Umbria Segestes.jpg|Umbria Segestes, served 4503-4511 and 4522-4526 File:Tadia Sennia Bitucus.jpg|Tadia Sennia Bitucus'', served 4526-4552 Temporal line #Todas las longitudes se miden en píxeles ImageSize = width:600 height:1510 #Tamaño de la imagen: ancho, alto PlotArea = width:50 height:1500 left:50 bottom:10 #Tamaño de la gráfica en sí dentro de la imagen: ancho, alto, margen izquierdo, margen derecho DateFormat = yyyy #Formato de fechas= y-cifra de año, m-cifra de mes, d-cifra de día Period = from:4273 till:4585 #Período de tiempo representado: desde, hasta TimeAxis = orientation:vertical #Orientación del eje de tiempos: horizontal o vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:4273 #Escala # No se da cuenta de cuándo chocan dos frases, así que hay # que moverlas a mano con la variable $dx Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= #barra, color, ancho, alineamiento, tamaño de fuente (XS,S,M,L,XL) bar:Líderes color:blue width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:M #desde hasta desplazamiento($dx, píxeles) texto y enlace from:4273 till:4286 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text: Soteris Naucratius (IMCS) from:4286 till:4322 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Zenon Gogolas (IMCS) from:4322 till:4326 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:Prunus Anitus (PMP) from:4326 till:4330 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Zenon Gogolas (IMCS) from:4330 till:4338 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Ares Zervas (IMCS) from:4338 till:4342 shift:($dx,0) color:green text:Renatus Turius (CLP) from:4342 till:4350 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Ares Zervas (IMCS) from:4350 till:4350 shift:($dx,0) color:green text:Renatus Turius (CLP) from:4350 till:4354 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Ares Zervas (IMCS) from:4354 till:4358 shift:($dx,0) color:darkblue text:Custus Caprinus (PI) from:4358 till:4366 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Ares Zervas (IMCS) from:4366 till:4370 shift:($dx,0) color:darkblue text:Custus Caprinus (PI) from:4370 till:4374 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Ares Zervas (IMCS) from:4374 till:4382 shift:($dx,0) color:lavender text:Darsius Pristinus (DVL) from:4382 till:4387 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Parcus Aufidius (EPHS) from:4387 till:4441 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Artemisia Oltra (IMCS) from:4441 till:4469 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Anthea Galanou (IMCS) from:4469 till:4482 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Lucius Marius (PL) from:4482 till:4483 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Questes Iuntius (Pop) from:4483 till:4487 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Lucia Messia Quirinalis (FR) from:4487 till:4491 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Questes Iuntius (Pop) from:4491 till:4491 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Lucia Messia Quirinalis (FR) from:4491 till:4499 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Questes Iuntius (Pop) from:4499 till:4503 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Helios Sigilis (IMCS) from:4503 till:4511 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Umbria Segestes (IMCS) from:4511 till:4522 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow text:Paulus Bruccius Littera (FL) from:4522 till:4526 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Umbria Segestes (IMCS) from:4526 till:4552 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Tadia Sennia Biticus (IMCS) from:4552 till:4580 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Hegio Cyprias (IMCS) from:4580 till:4584 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Dalius Kostos (IMCS) Category:Government and politics of Selucia